


The Night when Fry was getting too Greedy

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand-holding During Sex, Handholding, M/M, Prompt Fic, Strap-On, a bit of banter at the beginning, inflatable dong, lol idk, slow pull out, sub!fry, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry and Bender purchase a strap on, which can inflate in size. Warning for sappy smut and cringy humour.





	The Night when Fry was getting too Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos.

It was by far not the first time they were giving the sex shop a few blocks down the road a visit. By the nature of their relationship, they did go through quite a lot of lube, not to mention the accessories Bender typically purchased, ranging from hand cuffs to rope to a blindfold. 

This time it was different, though. This time they were here for something specific. Fry normally didn't have a problem with being in here. He never felt particularly self-conscious about this sort of thing. After all, everyone liked to fuck one way or another, so for him, there was no need for shame in any of this. For some reason he didn't feel like this today.

Him and Bender were standing in front of the back wall, covered over and over in a huge variety of strap-ons. It had been Bender's idea, of course. He loved to put things into Fry's butt, his fingers mostly. He guessed he just wanted to give him a good time in another way, but for Fry it was kind of a big deal. He had never seen himself as gay, mainly because while Bender was definitely male and the more dominant of the two, he didn't have a penis in the human sense of the word, so he felt he lacked the _key gay experience_. It may be a bit naïve, but he didn't consider fingers back there to be gay, he knew a lot of hetero guys were into that as well. Now, a dick, or something imitating a dick, that was something different. He had agreed, mainly out if curiosity but he also could tell that it was something Bender really wanted to do to him. He wondered if he felt emasculated because Fry had a dick and he did not. 

At any rate, they were here now and had to decide what shape, size and girth would suit both of them the best. Bender was predictable, pulling Fry on his red jacket towards the far right, pointing excited at a massive dildo, the fitting name **The Destructor** written under it in neat letters. Fry just side-eyed him, while he moved between Bender and this monster and held his arm up, forming a fist with his hand. 

"You see that? That thing is as big as my arm! It'll never fit!" 

Bender just shrugged, dismissing his concerns. 

"Ah-pffftt, I'm sure we could fit that in. Don't underestimate your malleableness!" 

Fry let his hand sink down, swapping at Bender for his comment. 

"Don't underestimate my patience for that. If you don't take it seriously, I'm out!" 

"Okay, okay, which one of these would you prefer, then?" 

Overly polite, Bender gestured towards the lewd objects on the wall, Fry turning around and letting his gaze wander over them. He'd honestly prefer the smallest they had, but he had a feeling his robot wouldn't be happy with that. He still walked further left in the aisle to the more normal proportioned exemplars. His own penis was probably pretty average sized, so maybe he could go from there. Guessing how large his boner typically was, he found a strap-on which seemed to fit the size. He pointed at that one, turning to Bender. 

"What about this? That's a good size, right?" 

Bender squinted at it, his expression not far from disgust. 

"You really wanna get fucked by something called **Little Bringer of Joy**?" 

"I don't care how it's called, just if it will leave my insides intact!" 

"God, you're such a drama queen!" 

Bender replied, but seemed to have come to his senses by now. He walked a bit further up, showing him another one, pretty fucking big still, even if it wasn't as ridiculous as **The Destructor**. Fry scratched his chin and stared at it. It was huge, the form realistic, the girth of it getting wider at the middle. He didn't know how that would feel and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. 

"Look, it's called **Mr Man**. I like that!" 

Fry couldn't hold a chuckle in. 

"Why are you so fixated on the names? You'll probably rename it anyway, right?" 

Bender gleamed at him. 

"I can do that??" 

Fry just laughed at that, leaving Bender confused. 

Their antics got interrupted by the shop-keeper. He was martian, a bit sleazy, but not creepy or dirty. Just what you would expect in downtown Manhattan. He knew the pair for quite a while now, and they had conversed on a number of occasions. 

"Hey boys, couldn't help but overhear your troubles." 

They both turned around, saying in unison: 

"Oh, hey Reece!" 

He waved and then positioned himself between them. 

"So, where's the problem? Can't agree on a size?" 

Bender was the first to answer. 

"Uh-huh! This pussy is afraid of **The Destructor**! The nerve! To expect me to have anything less than this!" 

Fry was about to protest but Reece held his hand up. 

"Bender, this one is only for veterans. You can't expect Fry to take something like this when all you ever put into him were your fingers." 

He pulled Bender's metal hand up to help him compare. 

"The human body is remarkable, but it takes a lot of time, love and lube!" 

They looked at each other, Fry low-key embarrassed about this liberal talk about his butt, the robot slumping down disappointed. 

"Nwaaa, okay. But I don't want it to be too small!" 

Reece grinned, showing several gold teeth between his chapped lips. 

"I think I have just the thing for you guys!" 

He turned around and they both followed. Behind his counter, he bent down to retrieve a black carton. He put it on the glass plate topping his counter and opened it, revealing a rather small, simple strap-on with some tubing around it. 

"Oh, I like that, let's take this one, Bender!" 

Fry chirped, but the robot was obviously not impressed. 

"No way, that's pathetic!" 

Reece just looked at them wordlessly and then pulled out a round balloon-like thing and started to squeeze it. The shaft suddenly expanded, becoming bigger and bigger. Both watched fascinated, Bender obviously delighted, Fry obviously terrified. He stopped after a few pumps, the thing in his hand approximately the size of **Mr Man** now. 

"That's as big as it gets, but I guess that should be sufficient for a start." 

"Oh, I don't know, this is pretty big..." 

Fry mumbled, feeling a bit betrayed. 

"Well, first you can just use the smallest size and if you want, you can extend it a bit more each time you do it, so you can get used to it. Bender obviously has big plans for you." 

The ginger ran his palm over his face, seriously wondering if this all was worth it. He glanced through his fingers towards his partner, who looked at him giddy as a child in a candy shop. He gave up, there was no way they could find something else. 

"Okay, but don't try anything weird with this!" Bender clapped with joy. 

"I try not to!" 

He grinned at him, and Fry just shook his head, smiling back. 

This was two weeks ago. Since then they both had been crazy busy, even though they're masters in the work-avoidance-game. They were just constantly in space, delivering huge and heavy packages, leaving both of them sore and exhausted once they were home. 

Bender was agitated, he had been looking forward to using their new equipment ASAP and now something stupid like work came in the way. Fry was kind of relieved, feeling like he was granted a reprieve. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it; he was just a bit afraid of it. He tended to delay his problems in the vain hope that they went away on their own, but he knew for a fact that Bender wouldn't forget about this. The carton with the toy was placed rather obviously at the end of their bed, seemingly waiting to be used. 

Fry was watching it nervously, while he started to undress himself in their bedroom. They both just had returned from their last delivery, which hadn't been as bad as the ones before. He still felt groggy and was looking forward to some much needed rest, pulling off his delivery boy uniform to flop into their bed in his underwear. He didn't think much of it, as his undies were his usual pyjamas of choice, but what he didn't know was the effect it had on Bender. 

The human was pretty much gone instantly, lying on his belly, sprawled out over the bed with his half open mouth drooling undignified into his pillow. First Bender had to laugh, but then noticed the familiar yet satisfying swell of Fry's butt, still covered, but not leaving a lot to the imagination. Bender gulped, his gaze twitching towards their new toy and then back to his sleeping human. As always he had to choose to be a little shit or to be a decent boyfriend. Fry shifted a bit, rolling onto the side and mumbled to himself, his legs pulled up towards his belly, both hands curled besides his peaceful face. 

"D'waaaa..." 

He said, overpowered by the cuteness. 

"Damn it, my plans are foiled..." 

He decided to just lie next to him, observing his sleeping form. He reached his hand out to caress over his cheek, smiling when he could feel his warmth against his metallic fingers. He kept stroking his face, going higher to rake through his messy hair, at last resting his hand at the back of his head. It had been so long since they had a peaceful moment like this and Bender made sure to absorb everything into his processor. He started stroking the nape of Fry's neck absentmindedly which made him stir under him. He was about to pull his hand away, but Fry already opened his eyes, sleepily looking at him. 

"Oh, hey Bender." 

He mumbled with a smile and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend. Bender was trapped in his monkey grip, especially after Fry pulled one of his legs over him for maximum closeness. With an overdramatic sigh, Bender hugged him back, nuzzling into him. 

"Clingy." 

He commented, which made Fry just shuffle even closer. 

"I missed cuddling you." 

Fry mumbled against him and Bender massaged his back as an answer. Fry was pushing himself tighter and tighter against Bender; if the robot had lungs they probably couldn't work anymore by now. He held Fry's head gently, his other hand resting at the small of his back. He heard Fry's breathing close to his head and he could swear he sounded a bit laboured. 

"Very clingy." 

He added. Fry huffed, holding himself close, shifting his leg over Bender and then moved his hips. It was almost shy what he was doing, grinding against him carefully. It actually took a while for Bender to notice what was going on. This was so typical, he held himself back from doing anything naughty and then Fry came along and literally humped himself on his body. 

"Guess there are more things you missed..." 

Bender hushed smugly and he could tell Fry was blushing by the way his face was heating up his casting. He finally looked at him, and yepp, he was right, his cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes seemed to glow with lust and love for him. 

"Let's do it!" 

He said, his voice heavy, before he leaned forward for a kiss. Good thing his head was already in Bender's grip, because he could use his hair and hold him in place while Fry's lips brushed over his mouthplate, electric current passing through them, making his boyfriend moan happily and riling him up even more. It zapped between them, Bender deliberately sending some more pronounced shocks to his lover's lips, who couldn't pull away. He felt Fry's fingers clawing on him while he moaned out loudly, slipping his tongue out to receive more of Bender's energy. He himself got steamy pretty fast, which wasn't surprising. Who wouldn't become aroused by this shameless display of affection? 

Bender keened himself against Fry's thrusts, making him shudder, their kiss passionate, wet, and messy. Fry kept holding onto him tightly but he could feel that he was running out of air by now, so Bender gave him some space to breath. They only reluctantly pulled away, Fry holding eye contact while he took deep breaths, his mouth and chin dripping with saliva. 

"Bender..." 

He huffed, grinding himself against him. 

"I need you..." 

It seemed impossible, but he was blushing even harder now and Bender felt how the desire in him got ramped up tenfold. Maybe, possibly, under these circumstances, he would be able to use their new equipment. Fry seemed more than willing after all. Both of Bender's hands ran up Fry's back, over his neck, caressing through his hair and holding him still once more before he kissed him again. He was getting better at controlling the electrical flow between them, so he sent small pulses of electricity to his partner, making him whimper with needy little noises. His boner was now really obvious and pressed hard against him, Fry's hips twitching now and then. Oh yes, if not now, then when? The only bad thing about this was, that he had to let go of Fry just so he could put this thing on. He broke the kiss once more. 

"Wanna take our new toy for a ride?" 

He asked and he felt Fry tensing up, from lust or nerves he couldn't tell. He looked away, contemplating, thinking, and Bender could swear he felt his heartbeat against him. 

"Only if you're ready of course." 

Bender reassured him. He knew it was a big deal for Fry, even if he didn't understand why. 

"I want to, but..." 

Fry's hand ran over his back. 

"Don't do anything strange, okay? Leave it small this time." 

His voice was almost breaking, so embarrassed he was about this. 

"Of course I will, I want it to be good for both of us..."

One of his hands got a grip on Fry's chin and he lifted his face so he could look into his eyes once more. 

"I won't do anything you don't want." 

Fry nodded, smiling a bit. He nuzzled their heads once more, before he got up, opening the box and pulling out the contraption. 

"You're lucky I already tried it on." 

He announced and Fry chuckled while he moved onto his back to observe him. Bender looked so goofy while he lifted his legs to pull them through the harness. His movements were confident though and it was obvious he had told the truth. It clicked, zipped, Bender fastening the strings onto his body and then he stood straight, presenting himself with his new attachment. The dildo, perfectly positioned between Bender's legs looked rather small on him, but Fry was still nervous when he thought about this thing being inside him soon. It didn't really look like a real penis, but the stylised form fitted Bender's abstract body shape. If he had a dick naturally, it would probably look like this. The smooth, matt surface of it was a nice contrast to the rest of Bender's metallic finish. 

This was the first time in Fry's life that a lover of him was standing in front of him, sporting a boner. 

"Oh man..." 

He hushed, trying to find something to say. 

"It suits you..." 

What a lame comment, but it seemed to encourage his robot. 

"Thanks, I called it the **The Millenium Falcon**!"

Fry laughed while Bender crawled onto the mattress again and extended one arm to get the tub of lube next to their bed. Opening the lid, he regarded him kind of smugly, and Fry shuddered with the intensity. Bender had really been looking forward to this. And he wasn't the only one. Even though it was scary and a huge step forward in Fry's mind, it was enticing to actually do it now. He stretched himself onto the mattress, getting comfy on his back, spreading his legs for his boyfriend. He had to hide his face behind his hand though, it would've been too embarrassing otherwise. 

They had done it so many times, they were like two dancers doing a choreography together. Fry lifted his hips a bit, so Bender could undress him completely. His hard-on free and standing straight, obscenely wobbling with every little move he made. Bender would use his own body to spread his thighs even more, holding onto his knees and staring between his legs. 

Fry never knew if he did that to fluster him or if he genuinely enjoyed seeing him like this. It was horribly embarrassing nonetheless and he couldn't help himself, he whimpered this time again, nudging him with his calves to keep going. He saw how Bender scooped up a big portion of the lube, way more than usual, and slathered both his hands with it. 

"Just relax, my little Fry, Bender's gonna take care of you now." 

He loved to talk down on him, but in this situation it was actually a turn on for Fry. He had been nervous, but this gave him permission to turn his brain off, to focus on the good feelings. He cuddled himself deeper into the pillow under him, his hands loosely holding his face, while he watched Bender lovingly. 

"Thank you." 

He hushed shyly and Bender just grinned at him. His metal hands, glistening with lube were both moving, one curving down between his butt cheeks, the other elegantly embracing his penis. It was slightly cool, gentle and slippery, making Fry push his legs further apart and his hips against the touch. Benders fingers were nestled neatly between his cheeks, slathering everything with lube, running up and down his crack. Fry bit his fingertips and moaned quietly, getting louder when Bender started to rub at his entrance more strongly. He could tell he held himself back, but was having a hard time doing so. 

"Go faster..." 

Fry huffed, Bender just looking at him surprised. 

"Don't want it to hurt." 

He mumbled in return, not letting up in massaging his hole though. 

"It won't." 

He was able to say and Bender just laughed while he shook his head. 

"Sweetie, I know what I'm doing. Be patient." 

Fry blushed some more, his greed obviously found out. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, taking in Bender's touches on his most sensitive parts. Not only was he pushing and massaging his hole, he also stroked his dick, slow and steady, just enough to keep him on edge. Fry moved against him, trying to amplify the sensations, but Bender moved with him so this plan didn't work out. He felt hot flushes running through his body, his skin sweaty and his mind swimming. It definitely had been a while, he could tell that Bender was probably doing the right thing with taking it slowly. He wasn't nearly as relaxed back there than normal. He breathed out, long and shuddery, willing his muscles to give in. It helped a bit, together with Bender's patient treatment. 

His entrance loosened, warmed up, the lube did its job well and Fry could feel himself becoming softer, yielding, welcoming Bender's touch and finally he slipped inside, producing a soft moan from him. 

"Haaah, Bender, don't stop....!" 

He felt his stubby finger wiggle inside of him and he trembled hard when he scraped against his insides. 

"I haven't even started yet, baby!" 

He growled and Fry knew he was right. The grip on his dick got tighter and Bender's finger moved a bit deeper, slowly retracting and pushing into him again. His now softened flesh gave in more and more, feeling his boyfriend deep inside him while he started to move his grip on his dick faster. Fry was left panting, moaning, rolling his hips against it, his eyes closed while he licked sweat off his lips. Bender was shallowly finger-fucking him by now, and together with his hand-job it would've been enough to make him cum any minute. But the robot had more in store for him. 

Bender was determined and he felt the finger bend a tiny bit, now finally finding his prostate. He cried out, his hands squeezing the bedsheets, while Bender concentrated on this spot inside of him. His nether region seemed to turn into pudding, everything heating up and becoming inviting, pliant, his penis more sensitive than ever. If Bender would just brush over the tip, just once, then he could properly... 

This didn't happen. It fact, something entirely different happened. Bender stopped moving, holding his dick tight around the base, Fry feeling precum oozing out. The finger inside him still pushed against this sensitive area and Fry tried to move against it himself, but Bender kept him still. Normally this was all that they were doing, until Fry came. After that he usually took care of Bender, but he wasn't sure if he would be able tonight. 

Not when their usual sex was just the freaking foreplay for the things they had planned. His teary eyes looked at Bender, who seemed highly aroused himself, panting and steaming heavily. 

"Can I put it in?" 

He asked quietly and Fry only nodded, not able to properly talk anymore. He felt the finger retract, his hole now weirdly open and twitchy and Bender let go of Fry's penis as well. He could only watch him, one hand now holding his strap-on, the other moving between Fry's legs again, spreading his butt cheeks. His heart was pounding, stronger and stronger when his arousal clouded brain finally realised what was about to happen. He wanted to beg him to be gentle, to ask him to go slow, but he couldn't, his voice failing him. 

Bender smiled at him and this helped a bit, but then the pressure was there, hard and glaringly determined, spreading him slowly, the tip of the toy slipping in without much effort. Fry yelped, his back arching, his breath stuck in his throat. It was so different from his finger, not only was it longer but also girthier, making him feel like he was slowly split in half. 

Bender moved carefully, gently pulling and pushing, each time hitching the toy deeper into him. Squeaky whimpers escaped him, while he tried to adjust to this, but while it didn't hurt, it was definitely a lot to comprehend. He hyperventilated, his head thrown back, his eyes staring at the wall behind him. He didn't know how he would be able to do this, it was already getting too much. He could feel his muscles getting stretched, while they gave way for his robot. Bender's hips moved closer and closer and he felt himself stretch wider still, while his thighs got pushed apart further, his robot finally fully nestled into him, Fry's legs wrapped around Bender's torso. 

They both let out a shaky sigh, before Bender leaned forward, pressing his mouthplate on Fry's neck, making his wet skin tingle. He sighed, this small comforting gesture helping him relax. 

Then he felt touch at his hands, which had been pulling at the bedsheets frantically without him even realising it. Bender pulled them up, gripping his wrists and bending his arms up so both his hands were next to his face. Fry turned his head, seeing his boyfriend _so close_ above him, a look full of desire playing his features. Then Bender interlaced his still slightly slick fingers with Fry's, curling them around his palm and squeezing them tightly. He smiled, pushing their foreheads together. 

Feeling Bender's grip on his hands made him calm down almost instantly. His heart was still going wild, but the nasty little tingle of anxiety was gone. 

"Can I confess something?" 

Bender asked out of the blue, Fry just looking at him confused. If this wasn't the worst timing for talking he didn't know what was. 

"Su-sure, buddy, wh-what's up?" 

He managed to press out, hyper aware of that thing lodged into him. 

"This..." 

He squeezed his hands again.

"...is the reason I wanted to do this so badly." 

Fry huffed, trying to understand what he meant. 

"Handholding?" 

He asked and Bender nodded. 

"Yeah, wanted to have my hands free for this..." 

Fry gripped on him tighter in return. Bender would always be sweet like this, when he least expected it. 

"Please don't let go..." 

He said and Bender's face softened. 

"I would never. Do you feel better with this?" 

He nodded for an answer and was even able to say something. 

"Feels secure..." 

Bender smiled at that before he asked.

"Can I move?" 

"Hmn-hm..." 

Fry made, too flustered to actually say anything anymore. Bender had such a roundabout way of showing his love for him, always seemingly teasing him, but then it turned out the reason behind all this was soppily romantic. No nerves anymore, all Fry was experiencing was Bender's love, Bender's hands holding him tightly, making him feel protected and then he moved. 

The first snap of Benders hips left him breathless, when he could feel every inch of the strap-on gliding in and out of him. Bender kept going, slowly but deeply and he felt himself opening up, relaxing against him, letting his body rock back and forth, taking away the edge. 

The arousal overtook him, making him moan each time Bender pushed into him. Now that his body was getting used to these movements, it was a lot easier to enjoy it, he even lifted his hips so Bender could move better. All the while they didn't let go of each other's hands, Fry sadly not able to look at his handsome robot, the movements so wonderful he had to keep his eyes closed. It was good, really _freaking_ good, but now that he was comfortable with the intrusion he realised something. 

Something embarrassing. 

Something he didn't know how to address without making a fool out of himself. 

He concentrated, trying to roll his hips differently, hoping it would do something, but no. It wasn't the angle which left him unsatisfied, or the rhythm or the force behind the thrusts. He had a distinct need to be filled up more, to be stretched more, having to take more of Bender into him. His opened his eyes, looking carefully around for the balloon attachment. It was dangling off Bender's hip, just in reach of him. He didn't want to let go of his hand, but this desire in him was strong and he felt be wouldn't be able enjoy it properly if he would deny himself this. 

"Bender..." 

He moaned, slowly moving his left hand out of his grip. 

"I need more of you..." 

The robot was about to answer, probably thinking he was asking him to go faster, but then got startled when Fry leaned forward to get a hold on the pump. 

"Fry? What are you...?" 

Fry squeezed the balloon, the shaft inside him instantly growing and he threw his head back once more, moaning happily. 

"God, yes...!" 

He cried out, Bender now only rocking his hips gently despite his confusion. 

"More..." 

He begged, squeezing again and it inflated even farther, Fry feeling himself clenching around the now considerable intrusion. It was twice the original size, but it felt wonderful and overwhelming in a good way. He let go of the pump and found Bender's hand again. 

"Damn it Fry..." 

He heard him curse and he just laughed. 

"Can you please... go harder?" 

He asked meekly, too aroused to feel properly humiliated by his own actions. 

"Ooh, meatbag..." 

Bender's voice was rough with lust, while he held onto his hands tighter than ever. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good..." 

He wasn't lying. The gentle rocking suddenly changed to deep thrusts, Bender pulling out before crashing into him again, Fry's insides squirming pleasurably, his neglected dick dribbling precum everywhere. He pushed harder, moving in to the hilt then almost retracting completely, Fry just crying out with each thrust, losing himself in these powerful feelings. He felt Bender angling a little bit differently and there it was, the pressure against his prostate, making him yell out. Bender kept going, fast and hard and steady, constantly massaging his sweet spot and his insides, Fry feeling how his body heated up more and more. The sheer size of that thing stretched him so wide, Fry felt like it should hurt, but it didn't. It seemed his body was pretty good at taking things, even pretty big things, which thrusted into him deep, hard and just right. 

The arousal was rising, the pressure, the heat, the fullness, the freaking love, the handholding taking over his mind completely. His hips prickled, blood was rushing to his groin, his cries high and shameless when he felt he reached the point of no return. His toes were curling while Bender's thrusts finally released the orgasm in him, everything in him pressing against the thick shaft, the heat inside him exploding, Fry moaning and pushing himself up, and he came, hard, intense, consuming his whole body and making him see stars. His almost untouched dick splattered sperm over himself and Bender, and he kept on twitching and shuddering while his robot returned to the gentle rocking motions while he was still going through the afterglow. 

His oversensitive nerves now extremely aware of just how dilated his insides were, his face wet and flushed, drool running out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes blissfully cross-eyed and half closed. At last his body sacked together, and Bender gave him one last loving thrust before he started to pulled out. 

"You don't know how hot this is..." 

He commented, being devilishly slow in the process. 

"Ah, no! Bender, this is...fuck...!" 

It was horribly embarrassing, he felt like his butt was trying to suck him in again, the occasional twitch not making it better. He felt the huge dildo glide out, inch by inch, his muscles tensing around it and he knew Bender could see everything. He pulled one arm up over his head and whimpered helplessly, his legs spread wide and slack next to the robot, who still managed to torture him. 

It was his own fault really, that thing that came out of him was way bigger than the thing Bender put in, every additional inch now another tool for his sadistic boyfriend to tease him beyond his orgasm. It was almost out though, but of course Bender couldn't help himself; he pushed in a tiny bit again, making Fry yelp out, before he finally granted him peace and completely removed himself. 

Despite all this, their fingers were still interlaced and while Fry was feeling like a puddle of goo, Bender leaned over him again, gently zapping his cheek. 

"Love you." 

He mumbled and Fry had to force himself to answer, not yet over the treatment he had to endure just now. 

"You too..." He hushed, lifting his arm to see Bender's optics glimmering. What a wonderful jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
